Mujer Amante
by Sigfried Jenovian
Summary: Gokú & Milk en una noche de bodas.


**Mujer Amante**

**Cancion: Mujer Amante**

**Interpretes: Mago de Oz**

**Album: Belfast**

La luna llena se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, sobre las copas de los arboles que circundaban la zona. Era una de esas noches en las que se podia dormir con las ventanas abiertas y no sentir frio. En las que el viento rozaba gentilmente la piel, y llenaba los pulmones de vida.

Una pareja caminaba por el sendero que llevaba hacia la construccion de una sola planta. Ella, con vestido blanco, que a la selenica luz se hacia aun mas blanco. El, con un traje de gala, quiza el primero que vestia en toda su vida, pues la manera de caminar era un tanto mecanica.

- Gokú, deja de estar caminando como pingüino, ya estamos por llegar.

- Esque este traje y esta cosa me están matando!

- Se llama corbata, y porfavor tranquilizate, que ya estamos aquí. ¿Tienes la llave?

- Esteee...creo que se me ha caido

- ¿Cómo! Ay Gokú no puedes tener sentido común ni siquiera una sola vez? Ahora como vamos a entrar?

- KAME-HAME...

- ni siquiera lo pienses...

- Pero...Milk...

La chica suspiró, se quitó el velo y los zapatos y miro hacia la luna. En su mirada habia un destello de tristeza, la cual se cristalizaba y amenazaba con salir.

Gokú sintio una punzada de culpa, algo se removio en su interior. En un impulso, la abrazó por detrás, ocultando el rostro en su espalda.

- Lo siento.

Milk se dio la vuelta, con sus manos enguantadas tomo el rostro de su ahora esposo y lo miro fijamente. Sin decir ni una palabra, cerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios.

Una corriente electrica recorrio todo el cuerpo de Gokú, sorprendido ante esa muestra de afecto. Sintio unas ganas incontenibles de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de modo que lo hizo, mientras le respondia de la misma manera.

_**Siento el calor, de toda tu piel**_

_**En mi cuerpo otra vez**_

**_Estrella fugaz que enciende mi ser, misteriosa mujer_**

_**Con tu amor sensual, cuanto me das**_

_**Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.**_

Despues de un rato, se separaron. Ella, con las mejillas encendidas, y él, con un dulce sabor en la boca. Suavemente, Milk le quitó el saco y le deshizo la corbata, deteniendose por unos instantes, dudando en desabotonarle la camisa.

Segundos, que Gokú aprovechó para abrazarla de nuevo, y batallando titanicamente contra el broche que estaba en la parte de atrás del vestido. Tras ganarle a ese bizarro invento, el cierre fue mucho mas facil de bajar.

Milk, tenia las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, y no pudo resistir un suspiro al sentir el contacto de las de su esposo sobre su espalda. Calidas, y extrañamente suaves, sus manos eran las de un amante, no las de un guerrero. Poco a poco, fue desabotonando la camisa, sintiendo la firmeza de su piel, con unas cuantas cicatrices a causa de las batallas.

Tocando el borde se su boca, dibujandola como si saliera de su mano, como si por primera vez, su boca se entreabriera. Le bastó cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y volver a comenzar, haciendo nacer cada vez, la boca que él tanto deseaba desde hace unos minutos atrás, la boca que su mano elige y le dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, que por un azar que no quieria comprender, coincidia exactamente con la suya.

Ambos, con el pecho desnudo se miraron, cada vez mas de cerca y jugaron al cicplope, los ojos se agrandaron, se acercaron entre sí, se miraron y respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiendose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos, donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume y un silencio.

_**Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual**_

_**Llevame a un mundo, donde pueda soñar...**_

Entonces, sus manos buscan hundirse en su pelo, acariciar lentamente la oscuridad del mismo, mientras se besaban como si tuvieran la boca llena de movimientos vivos, de un sabor dulce. Una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura.

_**Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estas**_

_**Voy a buscar una señal, una cancion**_

_**Debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estas**_

_**Pues solo el amor, que tu me das, me ayudará.**_

Tendiendose sobre la suave alfombra verde que rodeaba el terreno, terminaron de desprenderse de todo lo que estorbaba, pero aun faltaba una ultima pieza, con una gentileza sutil, le quitó los guantes de seda, entrelazando las manos desnudas.

El dejo de ser hombre, como ella niña, para ser uno solo, completamente. Desde todos los puntos se saborearon tanto y con tal delicia, a menos de un suspiro del tibio abrazo.

_**Debere buscar, una señal**_

_**En aquel camino por el que vas**_

_**Debo saber si en verdad en algunlado estas**_

_**Voy a buscar una señal, un cancion**_

_**Debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estas**_

_**Solo el amor que me das, me ayudará**_

Enroscados eterna y humedamente, nada pudo detenerlos, las estrellas rieron, la luna cantó óperas. Todo se resumía a besos calidos y largos, de aquellos que no solo dan calor si no que también despiertan emociones, uno del otro era el detonante de sus emociones, amor, cariño, protección, anhelo, deseo, todo al mismo tiempo, él había logrado llevarla al límite de todas las formas posibles

El sentía su sangre arder, no entendía ni como ni por que, pero esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en dueña de todos sus sentidos, la deseaba en ese momento mas que a nada y nada mas le importaba en el mundo, quería esperarla, quería saber que estaba lista, pero todo sobre ella le resultaba enormemente atrayente y afrodisíaco, su aroma, su calor, su piel, su respiración, la forma en que se había visto tan nerviosa toda la mañana, como le estaba huyendo como una presa asustada, lo había llevado al limite y al atraparla no pudo controlarse

Y la espera había terminado. Y ahora la tenía allí. Dentro de él siempre había existido la una inseguridad de perderla para siempre y era una de las cosas que mas le preocupaban. Había podido llevarla al limite haciéndola olvidar sus miedos, moviéndose contra su cuerpo en una exquisito frenesí que la hizo gemir sin control, olvido todo, que estaba en medio del cesped del patio de su nueva casa, del torneo, de todo.

Se olvido de todo, de todo menos de una cosa de la chica sobre el, que gemía con el que parecía tan desconectado como el, al mismo que había oído gemir y reír al mismo tiempo sobre saltado por algunos avances, la misma que lo había arrastrado en esa vorágine que disfruto hasta el ultimo instante.

Júrame… júramelo – dijo de pronto entre besos los dos desnudos sobre esa alfombra verde – cuando ambos recuperaron la calma.

Te lo juro – dijo calmadamente.

Ella no le dijo sobre que estaba jurando, pero él estaba jurando por todo lo que ella quisiera de él, por no dejarla sola nunca de nuevo, por si Dios se lo permitía quedarse toda su vida a su lado, quedarse toda su vida… para amarla.

Martes 28 de marzo de 2006

11:57 hrs.


End file.
